darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Elite Black Knight
Elite Black Knights are monsters found in the Black Knights' Catacombs or in Lucien's camp after starting the While Guthix Sleeps quest. They drop the exclusive Elite black armour. They have the ability to use prayer, so it is suggested to bring at least 2 forms of attack style to kill them with. Wearing full Elite black armour or a set of Dagon'hai robes will make them and others in the dungeon tolerant. Note that these count as Black Knights with regards to a player's ranking as a White Knight, with each knight counting for exactly 10 Black Knight kills; killing them in order to ascend the player's White Knight rank instead of regular Black Knights may be preferred due to the fact that Elite Black Knights have three times the life points of regular knights but provide ten times the ranking per kill. Elite Black Knight's prayer is 100% effective, similar to Tormented demons and Akrisae the Doomed. Like the aforementioned monsters, Elite Black Knights will switch their overhead prayer on regular intervals when the sum of the damage dealt is greater than 1500 for a given combat style. When they switch prayers, it will reset the damage count for the other combat style. After receiving 20 attacks, their prayer points will be depleted. There is also a short break between their attacks when they switch their protection prayers. Smite or Soul Split do not help drain their prayer, and the Smash ability will not disable it. A highly recommended method of killing them is to bring two slow weapons of different styles and fight them with Legacy Mode enabled; because of their relatively low life points, they can be often killed in one hit by a slow 2h weapon in one or two attacks. Suggested weapons to use are the Noxious scythe, Chaotic maul or any Godsword for melee; the Noxious staff, Chaotic staff or Armadyl battlestaff for Magic (with Air Surge as the autocast spell), and the Noxious longbow, Royal crossbow, Zaryte bow, or Hand cannon for Ranged. The use of familiars such as the Steel Titan may also be summoned to assist in killing. Drops Charms Weapons and armour Food and Potions Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *When first released, many players doubted the Elite Black Knights would drop elite black armour more than once, however Mod Emilee confirmed that they would on the forums. *They yell "Curses, Zamorak has abandoned me!" when they run out of prayer. *Sometimes Elite Black Knights will switch their Prayer just before they die, even though they would receive less than 150 of total damage and hits. This is probably because the attacking player would have inflicted more damage if the knight had more health. *Players that have not yet started the While Guthix Sleeps quest can still see the Elite Black Knights from the Chaos Temple near Lucien's camp. *The Elite Black Knight's level was the highest combat level possible for a player to reach (before the Evolution of Combat), although the knights had 1200 life points instead of the player's max of 990. *Elite Black Knights drop their armour, unlike regular Black Knights, who only drop their swords and full helms. *Although Elite Black Knights are followers of Zamorak, they used to wield what looked distinctly like a Saradomin sword. However, they now wield black 2h swords. *Their capes look like team-12 capes but have a black base colour instead of yellow. *The second warning for bots caught by Botwatch featured normal and Elite Black Knights using the graphically updated versions of their respective armour and weapons, even before they were graphically updated. fi:Elite black knight Category:Zamorakians